


the writing process

by fishysama



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: Kitchen Sex, M/M, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 21:14:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15397596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishysama/pseuds/fishysama
Summary: akihiko comes down early for dinner.romantica with the prompt “ The food looks great but... There’s something much more delicious I’d like to eat right now.”





	the writing process

Akihiko comes down the stairs after a long day of staring at his computer screen without a single idea of what to write. It was frustrating to say the least. For whatever reason, the sex scenes of his boys' love novels were getting harder and harder to write. He felt that ‘Akihiko’ and ‘Misaki’ had already done everything there was to be done, in the bedroom, at least.

So, he went through the usual writer’s block cycle: writing one paragraph, becoming hopelessly uninspired, jacking off to porn for an hour (and not being able to come; the heavy censorship was a major turn-off for him), sexting Misaki (he  _ never _ responds), and repeat.

Akihiko worked like this for the entire day, making his grand total one page of terribly-written pornography. The deadline for  _ Junai Romantica: Volume 9 _ ’s manuscript was in 5 days. He can feel Aikawa’s hands wringing his neck already.  _ How exciting. _

But, he was hungry and missing his boyfriend terribly. So, he trots down the stairs with a big smile on his face to see his lover cooking.

“Misaki!”

The boy flinches at the voice behind him. Akihiko had been bothering him at work all day, and now, he was back with vengeance. “What?” he groans, flipping over a beef patty. He was making Akihiko’s favorite: mushroom burgers with  _ no _ green peppers. This, of course, was part of persuading him to stop sending nudes while Misaki was at work- or entirely, at that. His coworker almost saw what Akihiko was texting him today.

Suddenly, Akihiko is all over him, “I missed you so much. How was work?”

“Fine,” he responds grumpily, grinding pepper over the pan. Misaki coyly ignores the other’s wandering hands, trying his best not to respond in any way.

“Are you mad at me?” He grabs at Misaki’s ass, the horniness of the entire day driving him. Without waiting for a response to his previous question, he pursues, “Can I make it up to you?”

“Yes.”

With that, Akihiko’s heartbeat goes through the roof, his dick responding similarly.

Misaki continues, “By getting your work done. And, stop texting me gross things.”

...Back down again. “But…” Akihiko whines. 

“No ‘but’s. You’re gonna get me fired.” Misaki presses his spatula into the burger, the meat making a sizzling hiss. He wasn't having  _ any  _ it.

“That’s fine with me.”

“Well, it isn’t with me!!!”

Akihiko sighs. He would prefer to have Misaki around him at all times, doing chores like a little housewife. And performing sexual favors whenever he wanted… Yes, that would be the life. Unfortunately, he knows that Misaki’s pride would never allow that. “Let’s make a deal, then.”

“That  _ was _ the deal, you-!”

“I’ll do my work and whatever  _ if _ you let me eat you out.” Akihiko surprises himself as the words fall out of his mouth. Now  _ that _ was something new.

_ “...Hah? _ First of all, no, _ gross, _ and second of all, I have dinner to cook. Aren’t you hungry?”

It was not a surprise to Akihiko that Misaki was opposed to the idea; he usually refused any offer for sex. Trying out anything new was a definite no from Misaki, no matter what his opinion was. “Not particularly.” That was a lie.

“Well get hungry!” Misaki yanks him closer to the pan, “Smell! Delicious, right? Makes you hungry, right?”

“The food looks great,” Akihiko pauses to steal a kiss from the distraught chef, “But… There’s something much more delicious I’d like to eat  _ right now.” _ Misaki angry glare turns to surprise as Akihiko removes his bottoms with one pull. “You really need to start wearing a belt, love.”

His face goes bright red, “E-Excuse me!?!? Don’t just-!” A gasp shuts his mouth.

Akihiko gets on his knees, dragging his finger around the sensitive hole, prodding and poking. “Did you take a bath when you got home?”

“...Yes…” He wouldn’t be lying if he said he was expected something like this to happen when he got home. Especially with all those messages...

Akihiko smirks, “Good.” This was the first time he’s ever done something like this too, but he doesn’t allow his confidence to falter. Experimentally, Akihiko drags his tongue along the entrance. Secretly fearful of his lover’s reaction, Akihiko asks, “How does that feel?”

“...Weird.”

“Weird in a bad way or in a good way?”

“...” There was no way in hell Misaki was responding to that. Instead, he turns off the stove, gets a better grip on the counter and shuts his eyes tight. And maybe Misaki pushed his ass out a bit, adjusting his stance. This, however, was completely accidental. Clearly.

His tender opening keeps tensing and relaxing as if were begging for more. Akihiko takes pleasure at this; it was more of an answer than he bargained for. “Okay.” He takes his mouth back to it, using his large hands to spread his cheeks apart. Reluctantly, Misaki allows him to go further, dipping his tongue into the pink flesh. Hearing Misaki’s delicious whimpers, he only flicks about his tongue more rapidly. Looking for something louder, Akihiko reaches around his waist and tugs at his member from underneath his apron.

“U-U-Usagi-san…” Misaki’s lips quiver as he stretches his arms across the table, pushing himself further in Akihiko’s face. Despite how embarrassing this was, he was enjoying it fully. Just getting his hole teased like that was enough to get him dripping, and now being touched from the front was… a bit too much. He was already panting heavily and failing to hold back his heavy moans.

Continuing to suckle his behind, Akihiko began to pump his partner’s cock at a steady pace. His precum acts as a little droplet of lubricant, only making the touches more pleasurable. He drinks Misaki’s sounds up; they only compel him to go further.

Misaki couldn’t help himself from squirming and shivering; he was already near his peak from a few minutes of toying around.

Akihiko removes his lips, replacing his tongue with a finger. “Are you close, baby?”

Misaki could do nothing more than nod rapidly between his cries, his knees buckling up. The finger delves deeper into Misaki’s flesh than the tongue could, nudging against his sensitive prostate. With that, Misaki was pushed over the edge, choking out the author’s name before coating the kitchen cabinets with strings of white. “Ah! Ahhn… Usagi-san… W-Wait, Usagi-san, where are you going!?”

Before Misaki had even finished coming, Akihiko was already halfway up the stairs. Without turning around, he boasts, “Remember our deal? I’ve got a lot of work to do.” With that, he closes the door to his office and the sound of typing begins.

Misaki, still dripping with semen and saliva, barely catches his breath before converting his pleasure into anger. That  _ bastard _ didn’t even finish the job! Pulling his trousers up and ignoring the erection that seemingly would  _ not  _ go away, Misaki gathers green peppers from the vegetable cabinet and begins furiously chopping.

**Author's Note:**

> [ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/thanksily/) | [tumblr](https://juroguro.tumblr.com/)


End file.
